The Maze
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Enterprise has a series of encounters that not even T'Pol can explain.
1. Chapter 1

ENTERPRISE

"The Maze"

By J. B. Tilton

Email: K

Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

The Enterprise has a series of encounters that not even T'Pol can explain.

ONE

T'Pol checked her sensors again. It was the third time she had taken a sensor reading with negative results. According to all the Enterprises' sensors, there was nothing within proximity to the ship that posed a threat.

"I am still picking up nothing on sensors, Captain," reported T'Pol.

"Travis?" questioned Archer.

"Deflectors are still registering an unknown object ahead, sir," reported Travis.

Archer sat looking at the empty view screen. This was very odd. They had sat motionless for five minutes trying to figure out this enigma.

"I want diagnostics run on both the deflector and sensors," ordered Archer.

"I have already completed diagnostics on both systems," said T'Pol. "Both are functioning at optimal efficiency."

"Okay, Science Office," said Archer, "how do you explain the discrepancies?"

"I can't," reported T'Pol.

"Mr. Tucker," said Archer, "you're the ships' engineer. Can you tell me why deflectors register something while sensors don't?"

"Sorry, Cap'n," said Tucker. "All the equipment is in working order, just like T'Pol said. I don't have any answers for you either."

"Suggestions, people," said Archer. "It seems we have a genuine mystery on our hands."

"Could it be a cloaked ship?" offered Malcolm, always expecting hostile encounters.

"All know stealth methods utilize similar technologies," said T'Pol. "There would be residual effects of that technology which the ships' sensors can identify. I am detecting no such residual effects."

"An uncharted black hole?" offered Travis.

"A black hole is a collapsed star," said T'Pol. "There are no indications that a star has ever occupied this specific region of space. Nor are there any indications that one has recently entered this area."

"Besides," said Trip, "we aren't the first ones to travel through this area. Which means that whatever is going on hasn't happened here before."

"Captain," said Hoshi, "what about a radio signal? The early Earth deep space exploration ships used to use a radio signal that was designed to get the attention of passing ships. Especially distress signals. Maybe this is something like that."

"A radio signal if a form of energy," said T'Pol. "It would register on sensors, Ensign."

"Hoshi, have you detected anything like that?" asked Archer.

"No, sir," said Hoshi. "My board is clear. But is it possible it's something similar?"

"I don't know," said Archer. "Travis, exactly where is this thing?"

"I can't be sure, sir," said Travis. "Deflectors register it, but can't get an exact fix on its' position."

"Okay," said Archer, "let's analyze this. It registers on deflectors but not on sensors. What does that tell us?"

"The deflectors operate something like the old motion detectors," said Trip. "We know that everything in the universe vibrates at a specific frequency which the deflectors are designed to detect. Which means that whatever this is, is has mass and substance."

"The sensors operate differently," said T'Pol. "Everything in the universe, including matter, is a form of energy. However, all energy operates at it's own frequency, in addition to the vibrational frequency mentioned by Commander Tucker."

"Which means this must be some form of energy the sensors aren't calibrated to detect," said Archer.

"Even similar forms of energy operate at their own frequency," said T'Pol. "For example, iron and steel are both metals. However, they each have a unique energy frequency, even though they are similar. It is how the sensors are able to distinguish between the two."

"Can't we just scan for all forms of energy?" asked Hoshi.

"With the diversity of even the known forms of energy," said T'Pol, "the variation in frequencies is nearly infinite. Not even a Vulcan science vessel is capable of scanning for such a vast spectrum."

"So that means," said Archer, "that we need to discover the specific frequency of whatever it out there."

"Sir," said Travis, "what about taking a look at it?"

"I don't follow, Travis," said Archer.

"Well, sir," said Travis, self-consciously, "the image on the view screen is simply that - an image. Generated by the computers based on the information they receive from the sensors. Why don't we just look out a window and see if there's something there."

"I'll be damned," swore Trip. "Some times we're so dependent on our technology we often overlook the simple solutions."

"Good idea, Travis," said Archer. "Trip, find a window and take a look. Let us know what you see out there."

"On my way, sir," said Tucker.

The moments ticked by as the bridge crew waited for Trips' report. T'Pol continued to adjust the sensors, scanning for other forms of energy. Hoshi scanned the different radio frequencies, listening for any hint of a signal.

"There's nothing out there, Cap'n," said Trip, returning to the bridge. "Nothing but stars and space dust."

"Sir," said Travis, "it's gone. One second it was there, the next it was just gone. Like it just vanished."

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Archer.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

T'Pol and Trip stepped into the Captains' ready room. In the three hours since the mystery had begun, they had gone over the ship from stem to stern, looking for any explanation.

"Enterprise is operating at optimal efficiency," said T'Pol without preamble.

"She's right, sir," said Trip. "Everything is working just as it's supposed to."

"Then how do you explain what happened?" asked Archer.

"I can't," responded T'Pol.

"Neither can I," said Trip.

"Well, then," said Archer, "we'll just have to go over the ship again. And again if necessary. As many times as it takes. Something isn't right and if there's a problem with the ship, I want to know what it is."

"Captain to the bridge."

Archer and his two senior officers moved out of the ready room to see what Malcolm wanted. As they moved onto the bridge, T'Pol relieved Ensign Matthews at the science station.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" asked Archer.

"Another mystery, sir," said Malcolm. "Two minutes ago we suddenly detected what looks like the energy trail of a ship heading away from us."

"A cloaked ship?" asked Archer.

"No, sir," said Reed. "That's just it. There wasn't any ship. The trail just suddenly appeared on sensors. And here's the mystery, sir. Sensors say it's there but the deflectors aren't registering anything."

"This is just not possible," said T'Pol, taking a sensor reading of the energy trail.

"What is it, Sub-Commander?" asked Archer.

"The decay rate of the energy trail indicates it is at least two hours old," said T'Pol.

"Nothing's passed through here since we've been here," said Travis.

"If the energy trail were that old," said T'Pol, "sensors would have detected it earlier. In any event, it they would have detected any ship passing through the area. This is clearly not possible."

"Travis," said Archer, "lay in a parallel course with that energy trail. Let's see if we can find whatever ship may have left it. Maybe they have some answers for us. Engage at warp four."

Travis plotted the course and engaged the warp engines. The Enterprise followed the energy trail for nearly eight hours. Suddenly, the trail ended as mysteriously as it had appeared.

"I cannot explain it, Captain," said T'Pol. "Even assuming the ship simply should down their engines, I should still be picking up a residual effect. But the trail simply ends."

"All stop," ordered Archer.

The Enterprise came to a full stop. They were in a part of the galaxy that could just barely be called explored. Only one ship had ever recorded passing through the area several years earlier.

"A Vulcan science vessel passed through this region of space approximately fifteen years ago," said T'Pol. "It performed only a cursory examination of the area. It reported nothing remarkable."

"Any inhabited systems nearby?" asked Archer.

"Only one," said T'Pol. "A humanoid civilization roughly equivalent to Earth circa your early twentieth century. No space travel capabilities at all. Certainly nothing even remotely comparable to warp technology."

"Maybe they've advanced since the Vulcans were here," suggested Hoshi.

"I doubt it," said Trip. "Going from the Model T to warp technology in less than fifteen years would be nearly impossible."

"Is it possible the Vulcans made a mistake in the level of their technology?" asked Travis.

Almost immediately he regretted saying it. T'Pol looked at him and raised one eyebrow. Obviously, suggesting that a Vulcan science ship had made an error was not a good idea.

"Unlikely," said T'Pol.

"Perhaps it's from farther out," suggested Malcolm. "Unexplored space is only a few light years past the system. Maybe it's from a system out there."

"That would be a logical deduction," said T'Pol.

"Travis," said Archer, "lay in a course parallel to that energy trails' last heading. Let's find out what's beyond this system."

Travis complied with the order and the Enterprise headed for unexplored space. As they passed the system in their path, T'Pol took a sensor reading of it. She found it little changed from the Vulcans' report.

There were no satellites in orbit around the planet, nor were there any indication that the inhabitants of the planet had any form of space faring capabilities. There was no moon and the other three planets in the system were uninhabitable. It was likely they were very much like Earth in the early twentieth century. No knowledge of life outside their own planet and wondering if there was anything "out there".

The Enterprise traveled only a few minutes when T'Pol announced they were approaching an object. Approximately one quarter the size of the Enterprise, she could not account for why sensors had not detected it earlier. It just seemed to appear in space.

"Report," ordered Archer as the Enterprise sat motionless in front of the object.

"No energy output," reported T'Pol. "There are no life signs. And I am unable to detect any form of propulsion system."

"Well, it's armed," announced Malcolm. "Two missiles heading directly for us. Impact in twelve seconds."

Archer watched the view screen as the two missiles headed directly for the Enterprise.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Polarize the hull," ordered Archer. "Travis, evasive action. Arm all weapons."

Travis swung the Enterprise ninety degrees perpendicular to the missiles just before they made impact. They were slow, bulky, solid fuel weapons. He would have no trouble outmaneuvering them using only the ships' thrusters. He watched them pass by the Enterprise, ready to swing the ship again if the missiles altered course.

But they never turned. They sped past the Enterprise and vanished into the darkness of space. Apparently, their guidance systems weren't very sophisticated.

"Weapons ready," announced Malcolm.

"Hold your fire," ordered Archer.

"Sir, that was an unprovoked attack," protested Malcolm. "We should defend ourselves."

"Maybe not, Malcolm," said Archer. "That may just be an automated defense platform. We might have stumbled into someone's backyard without realizing it."

"Still reading no energy output and no life signs," said T'Pol. "It is not logical that an automated defense platform would not issue a warning before firing its' weapons."

"Hoshi?" questioned Archer.

"Nothing, sir," responded the communications officer. "Quiet on all channels."

"Any further signs of aggression?" asked Archer.

"Negative, sir," said Malcolm.

"That's odd," said Archer. "No backup weapons? You'd think a society advanced enough to build something like that would arm it with more than just two antiquated missiles."

"Maybe they were just warning shots?" suggested Trip. "Just to tell us to stay away."

"They weren't warning shots, Commander," said Malcolm. "Those missiles were aimed directly at the Enterprise."

"Logically," said T'Pol, "a warning shot is not designed to cause any damage. Lieutenant Reed is correct. I do not believe they were warning shots either."

"Travis," said Archer, "take us in slowly. Let's see if we get another response from that thing."

Slowly, the Enterprise moved toward the platform. Everyone watched and waited for any response from it. Travis sat ready for evasive action in the event they were attacked again.

Nothing happened. No more missiles were launched against them. Hoshi detected no signals over the communications channel. It was as if the platform was deserted.

"Captain," said T'Pol, "sensors detect noting inside the platform. It is an empty shell. I do not even detect any platforms from which those missiles could have been launched. This is not logical."

"Are you saying we imagined it, T'Pol?" asked Archer.

"No, sir," said T'Pol. "I am only reporting what the sensor readings indicate. The platform is incapable of launching any missiles, despite the fact that it obviously did so."

"Confirmed, sir," said Malcolm. "I don't know how that platform launched those missiles. There are no launch ports and I can't find any equipment for launching them."

"So you're telling me," said Archer, "that an empty platform, with no detectable forms of energy, and no launch capabilities, just tried to blow us out of space."

"It looks that way, sir," said Malcolm.

"What CAN you tell me about it?" asked Archer.

"It is constructed of a sophisticated metallic alloy," said T'Pol. "It would appear their construction is equivalent to the technology of Earth. Indications are that it has been in space for several decades. However, it is virtually unmarked despite no apparent shielding or deflector system."

"In short," said Archer, "something that couldn't possible be here."

"Essentially, yes," said T'Pol. "With no shielding or deflectors, the outer hull should be pockmarked with numerous impacts of small meteors and space debris. There are no indications of such impacts."

"And we're still not getting any hails?" Archer asked Hoshi.

"No, sir," said Hoshi.

"Very well," said Archer. "Travis, lay in a course past the platform. If it is an automated defense station, it has to be near whomever put it out here. I intend to find them and get some answers."

"Sir," said Travis, "they may have found us. I'm detecting four ships heading toward us at warp seven."

"Confirmed," said T'Pol. "Configuration and composition of those vessels are comparable to the platform."

"They have some form of electro-magnetic shielding, sir," said Malcolm. "And their weapons are armed. They're taking up an attack posture."


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Archer knew the Enterprise couldn't outrun those ships. At warp seven they would overtake the ship within minutes. And four against one weren't good odds.

"Hoshi, hail them," said Archer. "Tell them we're on a mission of peaceful exploration."

"I can't, sir," said Hoshi. "They're jamming all frequencies."

"Missiles fired," reported Malcolm.

"Evasive action," ordered Archer. "Return fire."

Travis turned the Enterprise out of the path of the missiles as Malcolm launched two torpedoes. As the Enterprise turned away, the two incoming missiles missed the ship by mere meters.

The two torpedoes launched by Malcolm struck the closest alien ship. One struck the alien ship a second before the second one, bringing down the ships' shields. When the second torpedo struck the alien ship, it destroyed the vessel.

"One ship down, sir," reported Malcolm. "Two more missiles incoming."

"Return fire," ordered Archer, "but try to only disable the ship, not destroy it. Hoshi, keep trying to get through their jamming."

"I'm trying, sir," said Hoshi, "but it's not doing much good."

"Second ship destroyed, sir," reported Malcolm. "I'm sorry, sir, but even a glancing hit seems to destroy them."

"Damage report," ordered Archer.

"We've sustained no damage," reported T'Pol. "Curious, Captain. As advanced as these aliens are and yet our weapons appear to be vastly superior to their defenses. And I find it odd that they would be using such inferior and unsophisticated weapons. It is not logical."

"Analyze it later," said Archer.

"Third ship destroyed," reported Malcolm. "T'Pol is right, sir. This is too easy. Those shields shouldn't be that easy to bring down."

"Switch to the plasma cannon," said Archer. "See if you can disable that last ship instead of destroying it."

Malcolm activated the plasma cannon and targeted the ships' engines. Unlike the torpedoes, the plasma cannon could be focused into a narrow beam, targeting a specific area of the ship. Malcolm fired the cannon.

"Direct hit, sir," reported Malcolm. "They've sustained damage to their warp engines. They're moving off."

"All channels clear, sir," said Hoshi. "They've stopped their jamming. I'm picking up what sounds like a distress call from that ship. They're calling for help, sir."

"Then we can expect more company," said Malcolm.

"Not any time soon," said Hoshi. "The signal is very weak, sir. I doubt it will get very far."

"Sir," said Travis, "their life support is failing. I guess that last shot did more damage than we thought."

"Confirmed," said T'Pol. "I estimate complete failure of their life support within three minutes."

"How many people are on that ship?" asked Archer.

"I am detecting four life forms," responded T'Pol.

"Only four?" questioned Hoshi. "On a ship that size?"

Archer activated his intercom.

"Trip," he said, "get to the transporter room. Use the transporter to get those people off that ship before they loose their life support completely."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Trip responded.

"Hurry," ordered Archer, "there's less than three minutes left."

"Two minutes, twelve seconds," corrected T'Pol.

"Hoshi," said Archer, "have the doctor meet Trip in the transporter room. Those people may need medical attention."

"Aye, sir," said Hoshi.

"You're going to help them, sir?" asked Malcolm. "They tried to destroy us without provocation."

"Like I said," said Archer, "it might all have been a misunderstanding. Besides, we can't just let them die. Not when we might be able to save them."

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

Archer waited apprehensively for the survivors of the alien ship to beam over to the Enterprise.

"An interesting mode of travel," said Phlox as Trip set the controls on the transporter. "I wonder what type of studies have been done on the effects of transporting on living tissue."

"It can't be good," said Trip, "having your body compressed into a data stream. One tiny mistake and they might not be able to reintegrate you."

"Still," said Phlox, "you must admit it is a fascinating technology. I suppose it is possible to use this type of technology in lieu of a star ship. Provided the beam could be enhanced enough."

"I doubt it," said Trip. "I can't imagine anyone voluntarily allowing themselves to be transported on a regular basis. I don't think the transporter will ever become anything more than a method for moving cargo."

"And life forms in an emergency," said Phlox.

"Ready," announced Trip. "Well, Doc, looks like you're about to get some new patients."

Trip activated the transporter and beamed the occupants of the alien ship aboard the Enterprise. But instead of beaming over four living individuals, a mechanical device approximately two meters in length materialized on the transporter pad.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"It appears to be a device designed to produce bioreadings," said Phlox, scanning the object with his medical tricorder. "It is currently giving off readings for four individual life forms."

"That makes no sense," said Trip. "Why would someone create something like that? What purpose would it serve?"

"Apparently," said Phlox, "it is used to confuse others into thinking life forms are present when they aren't."

Trip contacted Archer and informed him of the device. Phlox continued to examine it.

"That's crazy," said Malcolm. "A device like that could interfere with rescue operations for a disabled ship."

"Perhaps not," said T'Pol. "Rescue attempts would only be required if there were a crew on board. I do not believe any of those ships had living crews on them."

"Explain," said Archer.

"First," said T'Pol, "we encounter an object which our sensors do not detect but deflectors do. Then, sensors detect a ships' energy trail that is undetectable by the deflectors. An energy trail that led us to this region of space.

"Our next encounter was with a space platform which apparently serves no purpose. It fired only two antiquated missiles at us that the Enterprise was easily able to avoid. Then, four alien vessels whose armament and defensive capabilities are vastly inferior to the science that apparently produced them attack us.

"And now we transport a device on board which appears to be designed to give off false biosign readings. There is a clear pattern here, Captain. We are being tested."

"Tested?" questioned Archer.

"To borrow an analogy from Earth," said T'Pol, "we are rats in a maze. Required to perform a variety of tasks, I would assume, to gauge our responses."

"That might explain the ease with which we destroyed those ships, sir," said Malcolm. "A way to test our combat capabilities without endangering any of their own people, whoever they are."

"All this just to test our combat capabilities?" questioned Archer. "For what purpose? Prelude to invasion?"

"The sequence of events," said T'Pol, "would suggest something more involved. A test of a number of our attributes and perhaps our technology."

"Sir," said Travis, "there's a ship approaching."

T'Pol checked her sensor readings.

"It appears to be of the same construction and similar configuration as the ships we destroyed earlier," she said. "However, this ship is much larger. Approximately twice the size as the Enterprise."

"Another test?" questioned Archer.

"I don't know, sir," said Malcolm. "There are no shields apparent and their weapons aren't armed."

"Hoshi?" asked Archer.

"All channels clear, sir," said the communications officer.

"Perhaps the test is concluded," suggested T'Pol.

"Hoshi, hail that ship," ordered Archer.

"Captain," said Hoshi, "you're being hailed by them. By name, sir."

"On speakers," said Archer.

"I am Dol Slen of the Ja' Ha' Ru ship, Clenets," came a voice over the speaker, "to Captain Jonathon Archer of the Earth ship, Enterprise. We approach with our shields down and our weapons disarmed as a sign of our peaceful intentions. I wish a dialogue with you, Captain."

"Dol Slen," said Archer, "this is Jonathon Archer. We are on a peaceful mission. The destruction of your ships was unavoidable. We, too, would seek a peaceful dialogue with you."

"If you will allow, Captain," responded Slen, "I will come aboard your ship. I am sure this matter can be cleared up in a matter of minutes. My ship will take no provocative action while I am aboard Enterprise."

"We'll prepare to receive your shuttle," said Archer. "Malcolm, have Slen and his party escorted to the briefing room when they arrive. T'Pol, I want you and Commander Tucker there, too."

"Certainly, Captain," responded T'Pol.

Archer left the bridge and headed for the briefing room to prepare to meet the alien captain.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

The Ja' Ha' Ru visitors looked remarkably like humans. The only noticeable differences were their yellow eyes and only four fingers on each hand instead of five.

"Dol Slen, welcome to the Enterprise," said Archer. "This is my science officer, T'Pol, of the Vulcan people. And this is Commander Tucker, ships' engineer."

"Greetings, Captain," said Slen. "This is LoDol Taidd, my first officer. It is an honor to meet you, Captain."

"We're a bit confused," said Archer. "We encountered a series of baffling events which led us here. As I said earlier, destroying your ships was unavoidable. We hadn't meant to. We only tried to disable them."

"I must apologize, Captain," said Slen. "My people, like yours, are explorers. However, we do not like to leave the confines of our own system. I know it must seem strange to you. But we are very inquisitive of other cultures."

"The events were designed to lure us here," said T'Pol.

"We prefer to look upon it as enticement rather than luring," interjected Taidd. "Luring implies unsavory motives. We assure you that our only objective is peaceful contact."

"What about the attacks on the ship?" asked Trip.

"A necessary precaution," said Slen. "It was necessary for us to gauge the level of your combative abilities. I can assure you the attacks would have caused no damage or injuries to your ship or crew."

"That is why you used such antiquated weapons," said T'Pol.

"Precisely," said Slen. "They were equipped with just enough explosives to appear to be a threat. But you were never in any real danger."

"You demonstrate one trait which intrigued us, however," said Taidd. "You attempted to rescue the crew of the disabled ship. A crew who had attacked you without apparent provocation."

"The deaths didn't serve any purpose," said Archer. "I couldn't just let them die for no reason. We humans value life above everything."

"As do we," said Slen. "We also value compassion. It is the trait of a truly advanced species. When you demonstrated compassion for your enemies, it was then I decided direct contact was warranted."

"You have an interesting approach to new contact," said T'Pol.

"Captain Archer," said Slen, "I do hope that our methods of contacting other cultures has not damaged our chances of opening a dialogue with your government. I believe there is much our two cultures can learn from each other."

"I don't suppose any real harm has been done," said Archer. "Our mission is to seek out other cultures and societies. T'Pol keeps telling us we need to be more tolerant of alien cultures. While we may not necessarily understand your reasons for your methods, our goals appear to be the same. I don't think this incident has to have a negative affect on our future relationship."

"Excellent, Captain," said Slen. "If you would care to follow us back to our home system, our leaders are eager to meet with you."

"Certainly," said Archer. "However, our scans indicate that system doesn't have space travel."

"Our people live simply," said Taidd. "We believe that too much technology in our daily lives detracts from its' enjoyment. So, outwardly, our society appears more primitive than it actually is."

"I would be interested in knowing how you were able to mask energy readings from our sensors," said T'Pol.

"I wouldn't mind knowing that myself," said Trip.

"I would be delighted to show you the specifications of the phase variance generator," said Taidd.

"Travis," said Archer into the intercom, "have Malcolm stand down from red alert. Prepare to follow the Ja' Ha' Ru ship to their home planet."

"Aye, sir," responded Travis.

Technologically, the Ja' Ha' Ru were several decades ahead of Earth. But their medical science was actually inferior. Dr. Phlox became an instant celebrity when he helped cure three diseases that had stumped the Ja' Ha' Ru doctors for years. People began to refer to him as the miracle worker. He rather enjoyed the attention lavished on him.

The Ja' Ha' Ru were very similar to humans in temperament. Which, of course, made T'Pol feel very out of place. Still, she was civil and cordial to them, their emotional outbursts not withstanding.

As the Enterprise warped away from the Ja' Ha' Ru home world, Archer prepared his official report to Star Fleet Command. They had made another friend on their journeys. That always made him feel better.

His thoughts wandered back to the events of the past few weeks. His trip to the future had given him a glimpse of what things might be like. Some sort of federation would exist in that future. A federation of who or what he didn't know.

But he was convinced that Earth would be in that federation. He couldn't help but believe it would occupy some important role there. His mind wandered over just what role it played and how many of the races he encountered would be involved in that federation.

The End


End file.
